


The Propane Goes Where?

by Holy_Leonards



Category: King of the Hill, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Propane, Propane Accessories, Two southern boys go at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is being converted to use propane and the crew decides to hire the only expert for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Propane Goes Where?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spreading the love to other fronts.

The crew of the Enterprise decided that the crystals that they were using to power the ship was inefficient and that they could use a better form of fuel. They all agreed upon converting the old girl to propane. But, Scotty had no experience in propane and they had to find an expert. They searched the computer banks for the best person to do this. The computer came up with a man from the Earth state Texas.

They went into orbit around Earth and made preparations for their new expert.

“Everything all set Mr. Scott?” Kirk asked

“I don’t know about having some stranger rooting around the insides of my ship” 

“You a little jealous, Scott?”

“Well captain, I am married to the ship.”

“You take your job too seriously, Scotty. Plus, you are going to retire soon and won’t see this ship again.”

“BUT I AM LITERALLY MARRIED TO HER SIR!”

“Jesus christ! You’re fucking weird! Just beam him up already so I can go to my quarters and get this image out of my head.”

Scotty locked onto the guy and beamed him aboard. On the transporter platform was the outline of a middle age Texan. When he fully materialized they found out just exactly who their expert was.

“Howdy” Said the man.

“Hello there. Are you our expert on this propane?” Kirk asked

“You bet your ass I am. I am an expert in propane and propane accessories.”

“What is your name then?”

“It’s Hank. Hank Hill I tell you hwhat.”

“Mr. Hill, please head down to sickbay to check in with Dr. McCoy.”

Hank made his way down to sickbay and knocked on the door.

“Uh hello?”

“Dammit, come in already.”

Hank walked in and sat down on one of the beds.

“And just who are you?”

“I’m Hank Hill and I am here to convert your starship to run on propane.”

“Yeah sure damn. Alright, get over here and we will get your physical examination over with.”

Hank removed his clothes and got on the bed. McCoy was fixed on his naked ass. It was so small and compact. It was like there was nothing there at all. He decided that he wanted to make a move.

“Mr. uhhhh Hill, would you like to have a little…fun here you seem a little tense.”

“Hwhat do you have in mind for fun? I will only participate if it involves propane.”

“Well…it could involve propane if you wanted to get a little experimental with it.” He said with a wink.

“Now wait a dang second. I am no homosexual!”

“Hank, we have a program on our ship’s computer that can detect if someone is in fact homosexual or not.”

McCoy ran the program and waited for the computer’s response. He looked at the screen and read it aloud.

“100% homosexual! You are just in denial”

“What in the hell? I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“Mr. Hill, I would love to be kicked in the ass right now.”

“Well geez listen here oh dangit”

And with that he wrapped his arms around the doctor and started making out with him. After a few good minutes of sucking face, Hank pulled in one of his propane tanks with a long hose attached to it.

“Alright doctor, time for your examination.” He said with a giggle.

“You say that like I wouldn’t want that.”

“You really want propane up your ass?”

“Yeah I want to see how that would feel. Doctors can only learn so much from reading. We gotta try it for ourselves.” 

“Well okay doctor”

McCoy dropped his trousers and bent over the bed.

“Now, you might feel a bit of pro pain. Hahaha”

“Well that's not very damn funny”

“Fine fine sheesh”

Hank carefully slipped the hose inside of the doctor’s asshole and started to push it up in. He waited for all of the hose to be inside before turning the valve and releasing the sweet fuel into McCoy.

“How does it feel so far, doctor?”

“Like a never ending Vulcan.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It is if you’re a horny old doctor like me.”

“Well uh you want me to turn this on?”

“Dammit, of course I do!”

“Okay okay geez.”

Hank turned the valve and the propane was being released.

“Now, our new kind of propane has a certain additive that will cloak the stench of the sex.” 

“Gggggggaaaaaaaaahhhhuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhrrrrrreeeat.”

McCoy was feeling it. The propane felt so good as it was being pumped into his insides. But, it isn’t exactly good if you want to live.

“HHHUUUUAaaaaaaggggHHHHHHHHHaaaaaahahhhhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
Then, McCoy was dead. 

“Dangit! I killed him!”

Hank Hill pulled the hose out of the doctor’s ass as quickly as he could

“Huh, that really does cloak the stench haha”

He then shoved the tube down his throat so that he too could go in the way that the doctor did.

“BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAAAWWWWWWW”


End file.
